Eyes From Beyond the Clouds
by Kento-hish17
Summary: What if Naruto had a new doujutsu that lets him transcend the boundaries of space through the use of portals? What if his mystery grandfather trained him in it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everybody! :D Here's one of those new stories I mentioned! This will feature something I don't entirely know if someone else has done. If not, w00t, I thought of it. If so, well here's my take on it. This will involve an OC of mine. And, unlike my Fox Reborn fic, all the jinchuriki are canon, including the bijuu, so no worries there. As for pairings, I'll think about it.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Now, let's begin!

He stood over his fallen comrade, visibly shaken at seeing his supposed friend give his life for him. He hated him, called him a loser, the dead last, so why? Why'd he save him? He felt cold and yet, burning hot with anger.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die in battle?" Haku said as he **(Yeah, Haku's a guy in this one, sue me) **retreated into an ice mirror. "Such is the path of a ninja." He added, solemnly.

"Shut up…" Naruto answered in a low, strained tone as he felt his eyes burn, but he guessed it was from tears falling. He felt the heat in his body build as steam formed a circle on the ground around him and the senbon stabbing him were propelled out by an unknown force as his wounds healed, leaving no scars. He fell onto all fours and grunted as his features changed. His whisker marks thickened, giving him a feral, wild look, his teeth grew into fangs, his nails grew into claws, but his eyes were the most drastic change. At first, they tinted red and the pupil became a slit. But then, his sclera and cornea both turned gray as his pupil seemed to grow bumps as if it was bubbling and parts of it stretched and curved out to the edges of his eyes, simulating a black hole. "**I'm gonna kill you!**" He snapped, his voice low and growling, like a demon.

Haku felt uneasy at his glare and the aura he exuded but felt dread grip him when he saw blood red chakra circle around the boy like an inferno then at the apex, the fire took the form of a grinning fox head but soon the inferno of this chakra grew gray streaks within it. He soon grew frightfully confused when he suddenly appeared outside of his mirror, looking behind him to see an empty black circle in the air where he supposedly fell out of. Trying to retreat to another, he found himself going through portal after portal, never reaching his mirrors. He felt something he was trained to never feel: fear. He feared this boy, or was he a demon? He didn't know. All he knew was, he was going to die. But, readying his senbon, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He charged at the boy, intent on at least wounding him.

Naruto roared and charged back, rearing his clawed fist back. Seeing the arguably slow movement, Haku easily dodged the attack. But as he prepared to retaliate, the same fist he dodged collided with his face. He was thrown back by the force of it and rolled to a stop. He propped himself on one arm and spit out blood, looking to see how he was hit. He saw a smaller version of the 'portal' that moved him out of his mirror where the fist was retreating into and saw another portal like it connected to the blonde demons wrist as he pulls back, showing his now-whole hand again. His eyes widened at the implications of this. If trained correctly, no one could escape this child's attacks. He stood up, doing one handed hand signs as he did, and slid his sandaled foot forward, sending a cluster of ice across the ground, towards the demon child. Not knowing what it did, Naruto merely roared at it, the chakra-enhanced sound wave shattering it. Haku cursed at the retaliation. He ran at the child, intent still on at least hurting him, readying his senbon.

Naruto jumped back but disappeared into another of those portals.

Haku skid to a halt and frantically looked in every direction, intent of blocking where he came from. His eyes widened when he saw a portal form in front of every single one of his ice mirrors, a sort of copy of his **Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors **technique.

"**Let's see how you like it when you can't see what is attacking you and from where.**" The child's voice growled out. Then the attack began.

Naruto rocketed out of one portal, slashing at Haku with his claws on the way to the portal adjacent to his entrance, then repeated it from every direction, mimicking Haku's attack on him and Sasuke earlier. This continued for half a minute. Once done, Naruto stepped out of a portal as they all disappeared and stood over the bruised and bloody Haku.

Haku's mask was cracked and soon fell, showing his feminine face to the demonized boy. Naruto's eyes widened then his face became somber as the chakra he exuded dissipated but his eye remained their odd pattern.

"It's you… from the forest… Why?" He stated then asked simply.

"Why do you hesitate? I am weak; strike me down! I am useless to Zabuza-sama now…" Haku yelled then stated, a hopeless expression on his face.

Naruto didn't reply for a bit. "You think if we met before all this, we could've been friends?" Naruto asked.

Before Haku could answer, a yell from his master sounded off, and then he heard the sound of lightning crackling wildly. He stood and left quickly, intent on serving his master one last time, ignoring Naruto's cries of protest. When Naruto chased him, all he found was Kakashi's arm propelled through Haku's heart, said boy using himself as a shield for Zabuza. Naruto's eyes hardened then saddened, as he hung his head at losing a possible friend. They all then heard slow clapping from the other side of the bridge.

Looking, they all saw Gato behind an army of thugs carrying various weapons and evil grins. Gato had a smirk on his face. "Well, well. It seems that little freak was useful after all. Serves him right for breaking my wrist." He pointed out by moving his casted arm a bit. "Now, for unfinished business. Zabuza, our contract is rescinded. You are hereby fired. Boys, take care of him." He stated then ordered his armies, keeping that infuriating grin on his face.

"Wait just one moment!" A voice said from beyond the mist.

Everyone, including the army of thugs, looked in the direction of the voice to find a dark figure, fairly tall, perhaps 6' 8", a black cloak over him and a hood hiding his face. But upon closer inspection, one can notice he has eyes just like Naruto.

"I'm here to see my grandson."

End Ch. 1

:D What do you guys think? As you can guess, it's a new doujutsu. And the introduction of the OC I mentioned. Kind of. You don't see much of him but you will soon. Anyway, hope you like it.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. So, got a lot of favorites from just the first chapter of this story. Gotta say, that's mighty nice of you people. Sure as hell motivates me to continue on and work on the second chapter as soon as I can. So here you go! Hope you enjoy it.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Everyone looked at the newcomer oddly. He wanted to see his grandson? _Now? _While they were in the middle of battle? Is this person inebriated or something? He can't be serious.

"On the contrary, I am very serious." He supposedly replied.

Everyone gaped at the man, he seemed to have read their minds. Who was this person?

"You may call me Kurieita." He answered, once again reading their thoughts.

Kakashi rose a brow at the name. _'Creator? This man seems a tad full of himself to think he's Kami-sama.'_

"On the contrary, I don't not think myself a god, Kakashi Hatake. Throughout my journey, I have become known as a creator of sorts… on the battlefield." He answered Kakashi personally. "Now, where is Naruto Uzumaki?" He then asked.

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said blonde answered. He was unprepared for when the mystery man calling himself 'Kurieita' suddenly appeared in front of him and enveloped him in a hug. He didn't know what to do but something inside him told him to and made him hug the man back.

"Okay, seriously. Is now the time to get all mushy here? You're all about to die. Boys, get them." Gato complained then ordered.

Kurieita's eyes hardened and he moved to block Naruto from them and his eyes spun as his glare intensified on them. Soon, the middle of the crowd of thugs became a vacuum as they were all sucked in, rather painfuilly, into, somehow, a black hole. Once they were all inside it, the spot in space where the epicenter was exploded in a shower of blood, bathing the bridge crimson, and splashing some on Gato's clothes and face. "What was that about dying, you little horrible man?" Kurieita quipped with an amused smirk, completely ignoring the looks of sheer awe and fear on everyone's face around him but concentrating on Gato's absolutely terrified visage. He stalked towards him and reached behind himself as a portal opened near his hand and he dug into it and pulled out an odd weapon.

The weapon itself was obviously a double edged sword, but what made it odd was its complete purple color and glow and the odd black runes straight down the blades and handle. It seemed very foreign and angular, having curved spikes at the guards of the blades. He showed Gato the weapon of his impending death then sliced his head off cleanly, catching it as it fell. He smirked and tossed it up then grabbed the weapon in both hands and reared back as if it was a baseball bat and swung, slicing Gato's head cleanly in half and splashing some of his blood on his face, all the time having a somewhat insane smirk on his face.

Everyone on the bridge, save Sasuke who was still unconscious, was absolutely terrified of this man, including his supposed grandson, but less so mainly because he never saw death before, he wasn't afraid of the man, just what he did.

Kurieita then stabbed the weapon into the ground and held his free hand over his eyes as if to see far away. "I do believe that was a homerun." He said after a while.

Everyone, even Zabuza, face faulted at the man's complete change in attitude and had no idea what he was talking about, as they don't have baseball in the Elementay Countries.

Once Naruto stood up, dusted himself off, then walked up to the man, he asked plainly. "What the hell was that about?!" Okay, not so plainly.

The supposed Kurieita bent backward to look at his grandson upside down, completely ignoring the fact that should at least be painful to do so. "Just having some fun." He answered cheerfully.

'_Good Kami-sama, I think this man's insane.' _Naruto thought with an eye twitch.

"I am not!" His supposed grandfather whined, sounding completely opposite to what he should be, given his supposed age. "Do you know how often I've had fun? Walking around for 300 years gets boring!" He added.

Everyone gaped at the amount of time the man mentioned. 300 years? No human could live that long!

"Whoever said I was human?" Kurieita asked, tilting his upper body sideways as one would tilt their head.

Everyone's eyes widened. Something other than human?

"You know, you guys think a lot of questions. Besides, I was kidding." He said jokingly, chuckling to himself despite the situation as everyone seems to perceive the man as homicidal, insane, and just plain weird.

"Well, old man, when some random guy just walks up, says he's my grandfather, completely destroys an entire army, then eviscerates their leader and acts the way you did, excuse us for being a bit confused and scared." Naruto stated.

Kurieita tilted his body once again, the other way. "I guess you're right. Well seeing as we're done here, let's go home, I'm tired." He stated.

Everyone sweat dropped at the mans supposed disregard for human life, evil as it was, and his questionable sanity, but agreed nonetheless. Upon inspection of the bridge, Kakashi noticed that Zabuza had disappeared. Shrugging it off as running away from his psycho, he couldn't blame him. If he was the enemy of some supposed 'god on the battlefield,' he'd run as far as he could.

"Um, excuse me sir." He said to Kurieita.

Said man turned to face him. "Yes?" He asked.

"Are you really Naruto's grandfather? We have no records of someone by your name in Konoha and no history of his clan so for all I know, you could be an enemy nin masquerading as the boys relative. While I have seen this many times before, I must say that it's a sick tactic on this particular child, as he knows nothing about his family." Kakashi questioned then stated with an accusing eye.

"I assure you, Hatake-san, I am the boys grandfather. Once we return to Konoha, I will speak with Hiruzen and he will clear all confusion." Kurieita said back.

Kakashi stared him down for a second, unflinchingly, then made his usual eye smile. "Very well then." He said cheerfully, making the supposed grandfather of his secret most promising student sweat drop. Sure, the Uchiha had potential but his arrogance shall destroy him. Naruto… he'll go far.

Anyway, they all walked back to Tazuna's house and everyone went to bed after the very physically and mentally trying day, save Sasuke who stayed unconscious.

**(The Next Morning)**

Everyone awoke to the smell of breakfast as Kurieita stayed downstairs to stand guard with Kakashi, though he observed it was merely so the scarecrow could keep an eye on him. Anyway, everyone, including the now-conscious Sasuke Uchiha, went downstairs to have breakfast, seeing Kakashi and Kurieita already doing so.

"Hey, old man." Naruto said cheerfully to his supposed grandfather.

"Hello, little shit." He said back, a grin on his face.

Naruto scowled at the insult. "I'm not a little shit."

"And I'm not an old man." Kurieita quipped back.

"You said you've been walking around for 300 years! You may have been exaggerating but you're still my supposed grandfather, so you're old!" Naruto snapped back.

As a reply, Kurieita took down his hood he kept up all night, showing his face. What everyone saw surprised them granted his supposed relation to the blonde boy.

Kurieita had tan skin matching Naruto's, if not somewhat… 'dirtier' if one could say. But he had small scars across the bridge of his nose, down his left eye, curving over the right side of his forehead, up his right cheek, and some down his neck and supposedly scars just like these all over his body, but the cuts did nothing to detract from his handsome visage. He had a slightly square jaw and an average face, but his eyes of the doujutsu he and Naruto share gave him a look of authority and a sort of foreign beauty, if that could be used for a man, about his eyes or not. His hair was a dark shade of blue and pulled back into a ponytail and it had streaks of black in it. He currently had a smirk on his face at the blushes of both Sakura and Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna.

"You know, ladies, it's impolite to stare." He quipped, still smirking and it grew when Sakura's and Tsunami's blushes intensified that they were caught staring at the handsome but mysterious man. "Now do I look like an old man, Naruto?" He then said to his grandson.

"…Shut up." Naruto shot back quietly, seeing he was defeated since his supposed grandfather looked as young as his sensei, whatever he could divine from all those face coverings.

"Well, now that we're all done staring at my handsome face, let's go home!" Kurieita said cheerfully, thus breaking the women out of their stupors and making them sweat drop.

'_Yep, he's definitely Naruto's grandpa. I wonder if he'll be that hot when he… No! No! Bad Sakura! We love Sasuke-kun! ….Right?' _Sakura thought then argued and questioned herself.

**(Bridge)**

All of Team 7 and their newcomer were standing at the end of the bridge, ready to leave. They were seen off by the entire village. Once everyone said their goodbyes, a random villager cried out.

"What should we name the bridge, Tazuna-san?"

"Hmm… How about the Tazuna Bridge of Awesomeness?" Tazuna asked. When no one said anything, he hung his head in sad defeat.

"How about the Kurieita Bridge?" Another villager offered. At that choice, everyone cheered in agreement, for the one who saved their village and killed the evil man who oppressed them.

**(Path with everyone)**

"So old ma-er, grandpa, if you're really my grandpa, then that means you know my parents?" Naruto asked Kurieita as they jumped through the trees.

"Yes, Naruto. But I won't tell you who they were." Kurieita answered, seeing Kakashi's stiffening at the blondes question.

Naruto frowned at his answer. "Why not?"

"It is not my place to tell you. But rest assured, we will get the answers out of old man Hiruzen when we get home." He answered then assured, seeing Kakashi stiffen again, he smirked slightly.

"Okay, grandpa. So about our Kekkei Genkai…" Naruto thanked then prepared to ask until he was interrupted by his grandfather.

"Our **Meigan**." Kurieita corrected.

"Dark Eye?" Naruto asked, then thought it over and nodded, seeing the logic in it.

"Yes. It allows us to harness the power of space." Kurieita answered.

"Space? Like space-time ninjutsu?" Kakashi butted into the conversation.

"Yes, now go away. This is family business. And don't even try to listen in, Uchiha. Our talk will do nothing for you." Kurieita chastised then called over his shoulder at Sasuke who was indeed trying to listen in on their conversation, believe the notion that learning from this man could help him kill the man he dreamed of destroying. Said Uchiha gritted his teeth at being caught then disregarded like some no-class weakling. He jumped up to be beside the man.

"Be silent, you old fool. I am an Uchiha and have superiority to you. Like I'd listen in on your lesser doujutsu when I've activated my **Sharingan**." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

As a reply, he got a fist to the face, courtesy of Kurieita. He collided with a tree and fell down, Sakura jumping down to him and glaring at the man responsible. "Kami-sama, I've been waiting to do that!" Said man yelled with great joy and relief, ignoring Kakashi's glare for attacking his student, but mostly because he got to do what he himself always wanted to do because of Sasuke's attitude.

"I'll have to ask you not to attack my students, Kurieita-san." Kakashi said, trying to sound serious but unable to hide his amusement for seeing someone knock Sasuke down a peg.

"Oh, please Kakashi. Don't act like you didn't want to do that. Besides, he deserved it." Kurieita chastised humorously.

Kakashi soon gave up holding back his amusement and let out a chuckle. "Very well, then. Just don't go kicking him around for shits and giggles… Wait, you just did that. Just don't bruise him too much; I don't want the Civilian Council on my ass for their precious Uchiha breaking a nail."

They waited for Sakura and Sasuke to return, the latter nursing a large bruise on his face and the former glaring fiercely at the assailant. Once everything was said and done, they continued to Konoha.

The village was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

End Ch. 2

Well, there you go! A characted reveal, explanation (sort of) of the doujutsu, and some Uchiha bashing :D Always fun. But this won't be a story on hating him, he'll get better… maybe.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! :D Your sexy motherfucker here for a new chapter! So yeah, getting a lot of favorites and follows; thanks _so _much guys. No one appreciated me this much on the other website I do stories. Although, those are original works, not fanfiction, so c'est la vie. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it; and that's saying something, I hate writing! :D

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Team 7 plus one had arrived at the Konoha Gates the day after the incident of Kurieita punching Sasuke square in the jaw. They signed in, Kurieita getting looks of curiosity, as the newest generation doesn't recognize him, and headed straight to the Hokage Tower, Sasuke and Sakura going home since this concerns Naruto and Kurieita and said blonde's sensei.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Hiruzen was currently having 3 Kage Bunshin doing his paperwork while he read the newest Icha Icha, a blush on his face as he giggled perversely. His enjoyment was interrupted by a knock at the door and he stashed the book away and cleared his throat, dispelling the clones and taking his seat. "Come in." He said, sitting down to keep up the illusion he was doing the work himself.

In response, his door was kicked open and a hooded figure walked in, hands in pockets.

"Long time no see, old man." The figure said.

"Young man, I am the Hokage and you will address me properly!" Hiruzen snapped, but faltered seeing those mystical eyes. "K-Kurieita?" He asked.

"So you _do _remember me!" Said bluenette quipped jokingly as his grandson and Kakashi walked in behind him, the latter surprised that the Hokage recognized this stranger and didn't destroy him for the clearly disrespectful way he addressed him.

"It's very good to see you again, old friend. Where have you been all this time?" Hiruzen asked happily.

"Oh, here… There… Everywhere… Nowhere…" Kurieita answered with a smirk, seeing the annoyed yet still happy expression of the Hokage at his entirely vague answer.

"Still a smart-ass as ever, huh?" The Hokage quipped back, chuckling.

"You know it." Kurieita said back.

"Hold on. Could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Naruto interjected, confused like hell.

"Huh, you say something?" Kurieita and Kakashi both drawled towards the irate blonde, seeing him facefault at their complete aloof personalities. Both men gave each other a thumbs up at fucking with the kid.

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle more at Naruto being messed with, but cleared his throat. "I suppose you're here to teach Naruto about you doujutsu, Kurieita-kun?" He asked. At said man's nod, he continued. "Very well, I will allow you to be a secondary sensei of Team 7, effective immediately. You may teach Naruto-kun mainly about your doujutsu, but please try to teach his teammates on the side so they don't fall behind." He stated, and then asked of the man.

"Eh, I'll try old man. But don't be surprised if the Uchiha shows up one day bruised and battered and brooding more than usual. I will knock the arrogance out of him or make him die trying." Kurieita admitted.

"Don't you mean 'die trying'?" Kakashi corrected.

"Nope." Kurieita said, letting his intentions hang in the air at what he plans to do if the Uchiha doesn't drop his attitude. He chuckled seeing Kakashi complacent shrug at it.

"Very well then. Now Naruto-kun, I'm sure you want to know who your parents worse since you've met you're grandfather." Hiruzen asked. He chuckled a bit seeing Naruto's overenthusiastic nod. "Very well then. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime that sealed the Kyuubi inside of you that fateful day and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death of Uzu no Kuni and previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He told Naruto.

Naruto was dumbstruck at hearing that his father was the reason for all the villagers and some shinobi hating him. He was angry at first but slowly realized that his father might have had no choice; if he couldn't use his own child to save the village, how could he ask someone else to do the same? He slowly calmed down and closed his eyes. "Thanks, old man. I understand the situation he was in so I don't hate him. And I can only guess that my mother died giving birth to me if it weakened the seal." Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded sadly but was happy that such a young man burdened with such a life can see pass the hate, Kurieita doing likewise and smiling a bit. "Excellent, Naruto-kun. Now, since grandfather and grandson are reunited, you have access to your clan estates." He said, going to the portrait of the Yondaime, moving it aside, and applying chakra to the blank wall behind it, showing a hole in the wall with 5 scrolls. He took them out and applied chakra again next to the hole, sealing it away and pulling the portrait over it again. He turned around and gave the scrolls to Kurieita. "These are the scrolls and deed to the Uzumaki-Namikaze land. The scrolls contain 2 personal jutsu of your father, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu, some basic chakra control exercises made especially for your doujutsu, some D to A rank elemental jutsu for it, and some jutsu made for your special affinity from having the doujutsu." Hiruzen said. At seeing Naruto's confusion from the 2 jutsu from his father, the elemental jutsu, and the mention of a special affinity, he chuckled lightly. "Kurieita will explain everything. Good luck, Naruto-kun. I know you'll become a great shinobi someday." He said then added, smiling at Naruto's excited visage from someone believing in him.

"Let's go, kid. Time to find our old roost and you can start hell, er I mean your training." Kurieita said with a nervous grin at his slip-up.

Naruto had a grave expression hearing that his training will be hell.

"Well, let's begin!" Kurieita said then started chuckling then changed to full-blown maniacal laughter, complete with lightning behind him and everything, scaring the ever living shit out of Naruto.

Naruto's eye twitched and he contemplated perhaps running for his life. But then he remembered those portals he used in his fight with Haku and realized that in the time he lived, his grandfather may have mastered the use of them; he'd have nowhere to hide. He paled at that fact and decided to resign himself to his fate.

"But first, we're going to get you some new clothes." Kurieita said cheerfully, snapping out of his crazed tirade, making Naruto facefault at his quick change in personality and questioning if his grandfather really is insane. Plus, get rid of his clothes?! He loves the color orange! Don't take it away from him!

"Why?" He whined.

"Because, no grandson of mine will run around wearing 'kill-me' orange in that awful jumpsuit. You should dress like me." He said, holding his arms out for emphasis for his cloak that hid his entire body.

Naruto's eye twitched as he imagined himself wearing that and going around being all crazy or even emo, thinking of a haircut that would cover one of his eyes and he suddenly became pale. A shudder ran up his spine at the prospect of him being like Sasuke. He shook his head. "No no no no! I am not going to be emo!" He yelled, unknowingly out loud. Instead of facing his grandfather's wrath for inadvertently calling him emo, he saw said man sitting in front of a tree, his knees hugged to his chest and him dragging a circle in the grass with his finger as dark clouds hang over his head, repeating 'I'm not emo.'

He laughed at his grandfather's situation but soon shut up when said man appeared towering above him with the hood shadowing his face and his eyes glowing menacingly. He cracked his knuckles and simply said "Let's start your training."

Naruto had never been so scared in his life.

**(5 hours later)**

Kurieita stood above and collapsed Naruto, smirking at his grandson being completely exhausted after his training. They started with a taijutsu match to see where Naruto stood. Needless to say, his taijutsu prowess was abysmal. The same could be said for his ninjutsu. All he knew was the Kage Bunshin and the Oiroke no Jutsu, and that was really jutsu a Henge. And his genjutsu was non-existent. He had his work cut out for him. And independent of the incident at the bridge, his control over the **Meigan **was the same as his genjutsu. He needed to fix that.

"Get up kid. Time for some teaching." Kurieita said, flipping Naruto onto his back.

"No more…" Naruto begged, making his grandfather snicker.

"Just shut up and listen." HE said, kneeling down to Naruto. "I'm sure you want to know what our **Meigan **can do." He inquired.

He was unprepared when Naruto suddenly sat up straight, headbutting him, hard. "Hell yeah!" He yelled.

Kurieita was now on his back, rubbing his forehead in pain. _'He may suck at taijutsu, but his head is as hard as steel.' _He thought, and then sat up.

"Okay then. First, our doujutsu gives us control over all 5 elements and gives us a special affinity not seen outside of the Nara clan: dark release. It allows us to control our shadows and the shadows of our enemies to be used as our weapons. We can also use portals to the shadow realm for travel, storage, or even battle. And I, because I have a remnant of my father's power, can summon mystical weapons from the realm."

Naruto's mind short-circuited at the information he was forced to digest and just gave up. Snapping out of his confusion, he started asking the first question to come to his head. "What's the shadow realm?" He asked.

"The shadow realm is an empty dark place where dreams go to die and rise again as figments of your imagination given flesh, bone, and blood. It is a terrifying place that I would never wish on the faint of heart. My first trip there nearly gave me a heart attack." Kurieita answered, smirking at Naruto's paled face.

"O-okay. How do you have a remnant of your father's power? Are the powers passed down?" He asked, curious. He felt his heart ache when he saw his grandfather's eyes take a faraway look and he could see the barest hint of tears taking form.

"No. It isn't passed down… When I was 8, I was playing with my mother. My father died when I was 3. I don't even remember what he looked like. I had just activated my **Meigan. **My mother was so proud. Then a knock came at the door. My mother felt someone bad on the other side and didn't answer. Then the knocks came louder and faster. Soon, the person was banging on the door. Then, he kicked the door down. When I saw him, I was naturally afraid. It was an assassin from River Country. He came to kill me because of my Kekkei Genkai and my mother didn't have it. My mother defended me but… she died. Cut down like an animal to slaughter. When the man turned to me after taking his blade out of her stomach, my blood ran cold. His right eye… was my father's **Meigan**. This man desecrated my father's grave and transplated our doujutsu to himself and set off to finish off anyone who could fight back for it. He came for me… and my mother died for it. I was so angry. This complete stranger had barged into my home, killed my mother, and desecrated my father's grave. I wanted him to pay. I wanted that so bad. My eyes bled and I concentrated on the being of my hatred. Soon, his stomach caved in on itself and he was drawn into it like a black hole. Then, the point exploded; blood everywhere. That was my first kill. And I was only 8. The power of my father's **Meigan **he stole had condensed from the power of my attack and drained into me. I had my father's power, but no way to control it. Then, in my mind… he came. My father appeared in my mind. At least, I think it was my father. It looked like a human-shaped cloud of black and grey and spoke in a deep voice that, deep down, I knew was my father's. I buried my mother and left home. He taught me to use his and my power. Then, when I was 18, he disappeared and I never saw him again. But his power left me a part of him, always." Kurieita finished his story as a single tears fell from his right eye.

Naruto felt bad for opening old wounds and went over and hugged his grandfather.

A scarred man teaches a scarred boy… How fitting.

End Ch. 3

There you go! So more in depth on the **Meigan**, character backstory, and some funnies! :D Always good. Well, see you next chapter.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wassup?! :D So yeah, lot of people liking this story. Makes me so happy guys. And thanks to some nice people, another session of Review Corner! :D

**Me: **I will _try _and update as much as I can. I got school, my personal life, sleep, laziness, etc. But thanks for the advice.

**Caliko: **Omg that's pretty funny I might use that. Mind if I? Just for your permission.

**iluvninjas: **Damn right it's terrifying.

**OoOXylionOoO: **Thank you and I will.

Not much but it's a step :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

After the session of Kurieita explaining how he got his father's powers, they started the training. To say it was difficult would be an understatement. Naruto's chakra control made things more difficult than they needed to be, but with some control exercises, they managed to get it up to average levels. Certainly not Sasuke's and nowhere near Sakura's, but passable.

After the training and a stop over at Ichiraku Ramen, Kurieita took Naruto into town and, through some cold glares to the Naruto-haters, managed to buy him a completely new attire.

First, he had a face mask like Kakashi's so as to hide his whisker marks from the populace. He had a fishnet undershirt and a black short-sleeve muscle shirt with a red swirl in the middle, a long-sleeved hooded cloak that reached his ankles and hid his spiky blonde hair, ANBU style pants tucked into battle bandages above his ankles that tuck into his shin-high black sandals and he had a kunai pouch wrapped around both thighs.

All in all, he looked like a mystery stranger if not a little dark. But to at least have some remnant of his favorite color, he specially requested burnt orange lines down the sides of his pants and an orange swirl on fire on the back of the cloak. With his special order done and his deliveries assured to arrive within the week, Kurieita paid for Naruto's clothes and they left the store.

Naruto looked over to himself and couldn't help but whistle. "This is impressive stuff, grandpa. But isn't it a little dark?" He complimented then asked.

"A ninja's most valuable tools are deception, stealth, and the shadows. You can't hide in the dark in bright freaking orange. Plus, that burnt orange you ordered- great decision by the way- is dark enough that it won't affect your stealth. Plus, it'll have to do until I manage to teach you some stealth jutsu that can hide you regardless of your color choice. Now, we're done for the day so let's go home and get some rest. We've got at least a week of training ahead of us before it begins." Kurieita said then advised, stretching his arms over his shoulders.

"Before what begins?" Naruto asked.

Kurieita chuckled. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He said, not sounding ominous, just mirthful.

They headed home, the Uzumaki estate left by Naruto's mother. It was a large place, easily dwarfing the Hyuuga estate but of course nowhere near as grand as the Uchiha compound, seeing as it was essentially its own few street blocks. But the home was large enough for a decent sized crowd, with its layout of the Main House in the center, and smaller houses all around evenly and some gardens in front of and behind the Main House with the backyard mainly being a training ground surrounded by forestry. To the side of the training ground was a small lake with its own waterfall. It was made for a large shinobi family.

"Wow…" Naruto awed.

Kurieita chuckled and walked in with him, biting his thumb and wiping the blood on the seal at the gate and closing it behind them. Kurieita took the master bedroom, of course, and Naruto took one of the larger guest rooms for his permanent room.

They went to sleep easily that night.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto awoke to the smell of fresh breakfast and let his nose lead him in his sleep-addled state. He soon found himself in the kitchen at a table filled with every breakfast food he knows and a smirking Kurieita standing to the side.

"Morning, kid. Dig in, you're going to need the energy for what I have planned for you today." He said, chuckling evilly.

Ignoring his tone, his need for food outweighed his worry and he began eating everything in sight. He took a spatula to the forehead when, in his sleepy state, he mistook the table for a giant pancake and tried to eat it. That woke him up and he assumed eating the rest but had a confused expression halfway through.

"What about you, grandpa? Aren't you hungry?" He asked said man.

"I already ate 5 hours ago. It's noon, kid." He said, gesturing to the kitchen clock to show it was indeed 12:00. "Now hurry up. We're going to visit a friend of mine to get you some weights for speed and strength. I will warn you, he's a little weird." He advised and warned.

Shrugging, Naruto continued inhaling the food before him until he finished about 3 minutes later, patting his stomach with a content smile on his face. "That was good, grandpa. Is this going to be breakfast every day?" He compliment then asked.

"No, we don't have the money to fill your bottomless pit of a stomach every day so some days you'll have to settle for some cereal or ramen. Now then, get dressed so we can go." He answered then ordered.

Standing up and heading to his room, Naruto quickly changed his clothes to the new outfit they bought yesterday and returned a minute later. Seeing Kurieita's nod, they soon left and resealed the gate, unknown to a shadow standing behind a tree and watching Naruto with lavender eyes and a blush on their face.

"Naruto-kun…"

**(Training Field 10)**

Both Uzumaki's arrived at the Training Field of Team 10 that graduated a year before Naruto's class and saw a truly weird sight.

A lavender eyed boy with long hair that slightly gave him an effeminate look trying to jab a truly odd boy in practiced combat. The boy wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and his hitae-ate around his waist like a belt on a red cloth and had a bowl haircut that seemed to have a perpetual shine to it, large perfectly rounded eyes, inch-thick eyebrows, and bandages covering his forearms and hands but not his fingers.

They saw possibly the larger version of the odd boy standing to the side with a smirk on his face and standing next to a girl in a pink Chinese-style sleeveless dress, blue shinobi pants, and her chocolate-brown hair held in 2 buns on her head.

Naruto only had one thing to say.

"What… the… fuck…" He asked no one in particular, but interrupting the training session and had all eyes on him.

Kurieita chuckled then waved, getting the supposed team sensei's attention as the man smirked and appeared in front of the pair in a burst of pure speed.

"Kurieita-kun! It seems you have returned at last!" The man bellowed, sounding overly zealous then gave what can only be described as the 'Nice Guy' pose, jutting a thumbs up forward and smiling with his teeth shining bright and making the effeminate lavender eyed boy and the bun-haired girl both sigh and hang their hangs as the man's mini-me mirrored him right next to him.

"Yosh! It is indeed a fine day to meet an apparent friend of Gai-sensei! Who are you stranger? My name is Rock Lee, the handsome Green Beast of the Leaf!" The child said with equal enthusiasm to the man.

Naruto had a strange feeling that he should just run away from these people and never look back, but fear for Kurieita catching him and submitting him to more hell that was his training, these guys couldn't be so bad… right?

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What're we doing here grandpa?" He answered then asked Kurieita in a whisper.

"This is my friend I told you about, Maito Gai. And his team: Neji Hyuuga" he said, gesturing to the now-stoic boy. "TenTen Higurashi" he gestured to the girl. "And Rock Lee." He finished, gesturing to the odd boy in front of them. "It's nice to see you again, Gai."

"Yosh! Always good to see you as well, my old rival! I regret to inform you that in your absence, I have achieved a new rival: Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of your grandson!" He replied then 'solemnly' intoned to his once-rival.

'_I feel so bad for that man now.' _Kurieita thought, keeping a smile on his face and holding back and eye twitch for the poor bastard. "It's quite alright, Gai. Anyway, I need your help with training my grandson. He's slower than Kame and is as strong as a child." He replied then informed, ignoring an indignant 'Hey!' from Naruto.

Instead of being disappointed like Naruto thought he would be, Gai smiled. He understood what Kurieita was saying. It wasn't to insult Naruto and to have others belittle him. It was telling him to pull out all the stops in training Naruto in his speed and taijutsu style.

"I understand completely, old friend. Leave Naruto-kun in my care and he will soon burn with his flames of youth!" Gai said, striking the 'Nice Guy' pose again, with Lee mirroring him with an equally zealous 'Yosh!'

"Good. Naruto, listen to Gai-san and you could be as strong as him some day. I'll come for you at night. Ja ne!" Kurieita said then disappeared in a portal at his feet.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Naruto thought as he looked towards Maito Gai and couldn't help the shiver running up his spine and the small voice in his head from before telling him to run and never look back. Resigning himself to his apparent training regimen, Naruto listened to Gai-sensei.

Naruto had no idea the hell he would experience for the next 6 hours.

**(Hour 1)**

Naruto had a taijutsu spar with Rock Lee for half the time of the first hour. Needless to say, he was creamed. Rock Lee used his combos of his Strong Fist and it soon brought Naruto down, even with his healing rate. For the rest of the hour, he practiced on a training dummy.

**(Hour 2)**

Maito Gai gave Naruto some training weights. When he tossed them to Naruto, said blonde rocketed to the ground and promptly started complaining about how the weights were way too much. His jaw dropped when Maito Gai told him the weights were 50 pounds each, making a total of 250 pounds for his arms, legs, and torso weights. Gai told him that that was how he had Lee start. Naruto then thought of how fast and strong Lee was if he used these weights so, though struggling, he put on the weights with renewed determination. He then grimaced when he could barely stand with them on. Gai had him practice squat-walking for 10 minutes. Once he had the hang of it, he practiced walking then running for another 10 minutes each. He then repeated his practice on the dummies with the weights on for the last 40 minutes and could feel Kyuubi's chakra healing his aching muscles as they were ever so slowly building from the exertion.

**(Hour 3)**

Naruto then partook in a sprint with Gai and Lee... around Konoha… on their hands. He looked at them like they were insane but relented and tried to do walk on his hands, but failed as the weights shifted and put pressure on his arms that they weren't used to. He then started on hands-only pushups until he felt he could at least walk on his hands. He walked around the Training Field for the last half hour while Lee and Gai sprinted on their hands around the entire village. After he finished doing his self-appointed exercise, Naruto promised to himself to never, under any circumstances, pursue a lifestyle like those 2. He shivered at the idea of running around in that jumpsuit with giant eyebrows and spouting some such nonsense about 'flames of youth.'

**(Hour 4-6)**

Naruto then switched his weights for chakra weights so he could apply chakra to them so he could weigh them down more and familiarize himself with more weight on his body so he didn't have to keep switching weights. He started at 75 pounds each weight and repeated his exercise from the first 2 hours for the rest of his time waiting for Kurieita.

By the time it was night, he could run around at shinobi speed with the weights all at 85 each. He was confident he was at least stronger, if not much faster. He thanked Gai and Lee and waved goodbye to Team 10 and headed to Ichiraku Ramen's to have some 'dinner' while waiting for Kurieita

After he finished 10 bowls of ramen, said man appeared next to Naruto, surprising everyone, including the blonde, but not enough that he dropped his ramen. God help the man if he made that happen.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Naruto asked indignantly.

Kurieita simply smirked. "Yep. Keeps you on your toes. So how was training kid?" He answered then asked, sitting down and ordering his own ramen.

"Grueling. Taxing. Horrible. Painful. I don't know where to begin." Naruto said gravely, yet jokingly.

"Yeah, well." Kurieita simply said before slurping his noodles. "Gai and his mini-me may be weird people, but they are stronger and intensely loyal to their friends. They are good people and I wouldn't trade them for anyone else. Unless the choice was them, but without the disturbing quirks." He advised then joked, chuckling along with Naruto as said blonde nodded, agreeing with him. "Well, once we leave here, we'll start your training for the **Meigan**. How's that sound?" Kurieita said then asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yep. Come on." His grandfather simply said and paid for both their ramen and left with Naruto and headed to their personal training field at their compound.

"What're we going to start on first, grandpa?" Naruto asked.

"Some basic elemental jutsu. First, make 1000 clones." Kurieita answered then ordered, taking out the scroll they got from the Hokage on the elemental jutsu.

Naruto did just that, as the training field with smoke then a sea of black-clad blondes.

"Good. Now break them into 5 groups. Give one of these to them." Kurieita said then gave him copied parts of the scroll for a single element.

The clones divided so together, they handled learning **raiton**, **doton**, **fuuton**, **katon**, and **suiton** jutsu from clones of Kurieita, while the originals stood together.

"So what am I going to be learning personally?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be teaching you **Meiton **jutsu." He answered, smirking at Naruto's excited face at learning a new style that very few people know of.

"Awesome!" Naruto almost yelled excitedly.

"Calm down." Kurieita advised, chuckling as Naruto almost started jumping in place. "First we have to see how much you can manipulate your shadow. Just concentrate on your shadow, feed it chakra, then think about, oh I don't know, let's start off with stretching it." He added.

Naruto nodded and assumed the horse stance and closed his eyes, concentrating on his shadow and said bit of darkness glowed with the chakra Naruto was feeding it as it ever so slightly twitched then slowly started to stretch itself, though sporadically.

Kurieita smiled that the chakra control exercises were making progress for Naruto. "Good, now try and make it attach to my shadow." He advised.

Naruto didn't answer but listened and concentrated more as his shadow slowly snaked its way to Kurieita's shadow and instead of connecting fluidly to his shadow like Shikamaru's **Kagemane **does, it 'pierced' his shadow as Kurieita twitched a bit, feeling that but ignored it. He soon smiled since the shadows were officially connected. "Good, now move. Do anything." He said.

Naruto nodded and stood up straight and lifted his arm, Kurieita mirroring his movements. Naruto soon smiled at his success and released the jutsu.

"Excellent you've got basic shadow manipulation down. But your connection is a little… painful." He emphasized by rubbing his own chest. "While that could be the deciding factor for victory against enemies, using it on allies could be the deciding factor in defeat as well. Continue working on it to fix that problem to both weaken any form of negative affect it may have on your allies and strengthen the pain for a greater shot against your opponents. Work on that for the rest of the day." Kurieita advised then continued helping Naruto working on his control over it.

**(Clones- Fuuton)**

'Kurieita' worked with the clones on a relatively average jutsu, **Wind Release: Gale Palm**. He instructed that one had to concentrate the wind chakra around one's hand and thrust it forward, much like the Hyuuga's Jyuuken style, and release the chakra forward, taking care to keep the vague shape of the hand to it just doesn't disperse in the air. The clones started on it and, for a while, did just what the problem was: dispersing the chakra into the air, not having a grasp on how to control chakra outside the body. The Kurieita clone gave some advice for perhaps a chakra rope connecting the physical hand and the gale palm to funnel the control, then try to wean themselves to a thinner string until they can do it unconnected. This proved fruitful as they successfully launched a gale palm, though connected, to the forestry 20 feet away. The Kurieita clone was impressed and continued to watch them both increase the distance of the attack and shrink the chakra strings.

**(Doton)**

The second clone was teaching the others another relatively tame jutsu compared to the true earth-shattering prowess that was the style, **Earth Release: Stone Rocket**. It was how one would snake their chakra into the dirt and pick out small rocks or snake along to large stones or, if their chakra strength and control was good enough, complete boulders and use chakra to propel them towards the enemy like rockets. The clones began with picking up small stones and holding them out and concentrating their chakra into them to shoot at the targeted tree. More than half of the attempts got the stones shooting out limply to at most 5 feet. The rest backfired and shot through the clones, dispelling them and giving their knowledge to the other clones as well as the original Naruto and they knew not to use too much chakra or it could backfire like that. They continued the exercise and started making progress, using the pebbles as bullets that either embedded themselves in the tree or drilled all the way through. They were satisfied and started snake their chakra along the ground to the closest pebbles and repeated the exercise until it seemed as easy as breathing. They then went about increasing their reach along the ground and some even ventured burrowing into the ground with their chakra for other pebbles for 'ammuntion.'

**(Raiton)**

The Kurieita clone started teaching them on the first lighting jutsu, **Raiton: Byakurai**. It consisted of concentrating the lightning chakra to your fingertips then shooting it forward like a bullet or knife. The clones that first started concentrating the chakra did so too long and the chakra exploded in their hands, dispelling them as well. The clones knew it was a matter of timing and some soon got the hang of it to time it right and soon started firing off the jutsu, although some shot off erratic bursts that simply zigzagged around and hit the ground or some just fizzled out. They then started concentrating on making a sort of 'tunnel' for the chakra to follow and started firing off the jutsu rather effectively but it was still too slow that in a real battle, an enemy could sidestep it and retaliate before it could even get close. They then started on funneling the chakra faster and some backfired again but others succeeded and they then started on shrinking the tunnel so it wouldn't waste anymore chakra.

**(Suiton)**

The main clone started teaching the others the easiest jtusu in their given scroll, **Water Release: Water Bullet**. They had to focus chakra in their mouths and spit it out while also molding it into a sphere to shoot forward. Some clones that began it simply drowned with the water in their mouths. Others ended up coughing out and 'drooling' the water. They then tried again and managed to at least spit out small bullets that soared through the air and landed at least 5 feet away. They then focused on adding more chakra while avoiding their breathing pathways and spit out progressively larger water bullets that went farther.

**(Katon)**

The clones were already practicing on the **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **that made the Uchiha clan children into men through their supposed 'rite of passage.' They started either exploding at the head or just coughing out smoke. Much like the Water Bullet, they mirrored their practices of the jutsu until they started making progress.

The original Kurieita watched in satisfaction as his grandsons' clones started getting the hang of the jutsu they were being taught. His happiness was cut short as he suddenly stood ramrod straight, walked over to the nearest tree, and slammed his head on it repeatedly until he used his own prowess over **Meiton **and overpowered the apparent **Kagemane **his grandson had snuck up on him with. He turned around and glared at his laughing grandson, visually asking why he did that but realized something; he didn't even feel when the connection happened. This showed great promise for the blonde. He rushed at Naruto and before the blonde could react, trapped him in a headlock and started giving the fox container a noogie much like a loving older brother would. Naruto laughed and tried to escape his grandfather's grasp and they soon broke apart, laughing together.

"Okay. Now that the funs over, I see your control over the effects of the shadow are progressing rapidly. I'd say that's enough training for today so dispel your clones and lets head home." He said then walked to stand behind Naruto.

"Okay, but why are you standing behind me?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see. Just dispel your clones." Kurieita answered and smirked to himself since he knew what was going to happen.

Naruto shrugged and did just that and his eyes widened as all the information flooded his mind at once and he damn near passed out and fell back, holding his head in pain and fell into his grandfathers arms and glared weakly at the man. "You knew that was going to happen…" Naruto said while groaning to himself in pain.

"Yep. Now quit your bitching and let's go." Kurieita said, smirking openly now and carried Naruto home and laid him on his bed and went to his own room and went to sleep.

Konoha was in for a rude awakening when Naruto Uzumaki decided to show them all that 'the Kyuubi brat' was going to start kicking ass and taking names. Good thing the Chunnin Exams were closing in.

End Ch. 4

There we go! Some training, some **Meiton **action, and I already have some ideas for original jutsu that, if you thought creatively, may have an idea about for some of the elements. Well, review, comment, just plain like it.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wassup, everyone?! :D So yeah, here's Ch. 5 already. But in case you're wondering, or even _care_, Subject's Dilemma will be updated much slower than either of these main stories. I stress care because no reviews, no alerts, no nothing. Not everything has to be anime-related people. Give it a chance. Have I not done enough for you people? Don't you love me?! D: I thought we had something! But you fucked it up! When you read that _other _fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Naruto awoke with a mountain sized headache and groaned to himself and tried to think back to what caused it. He opened his eyes then narrowed them that he remembered his grandfather tricked him into dispelling all the Kage Bunshin at once and the information influx almost killed him. He would have revenge. Oh yes, sweet revenge.

But regardless of that, he was happy that he managed to learn such valuable jutsu yesterday. He already had some ideas for some original jutsu he could create. He had an idea for a sort of wind release flail, possibly using several **Byakurai** at once for some sort of claw effect, and he started thinking of how to branch off his **Kagemane**. Perhaps he could go to Shikamaru for advice, seeing as how it was his original technique. But then he'd have to explain how he has a style that is only in the Nara clan. It could prove to be real troublesome. Huh, he's already started thinking like him.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Naruto got out of bed, got dressed, and went down to make his own breakfast, seeing as Kurieita seemed to be gone. He shrugged at that and poured himself some cereal and ate, bathing the loud silence of his new home. The silence was broken from a door opening and the sound of footsteps. Kurieita soon walked into the kitchen, waved to Naruto and sat down.

"Morning, kid." He said simply, kicking his boot-clad feet onto the table and leaning the chair back, looking like the picture of laziness. "Had some heavy thoughts lately?" He added, smirking at seeing Naruto twitch at the jab of tricking him to overload his brain.

"Shut up." Naruto said back and finished his cereal. "Hey, can we go to the Nara clan estate today? I want to get some pointers and ideas for the dark release. And I need you to explain why I have it when only they should."

"No problem. Already went there and told them we'd be coming over later and explained the whole thing. They were skeptical at first but they agreed, wishing to share their knowledge that no one seemed interested in. People say the dark release is evil. Small minded idiots." Kurieita answered.

Naruto smiled that his grandfather seemed to take care of everything. "Awesome. Let's go."

"Let's." Said man replied and got up and lead Naruto to the Nara household.

It was average size, not nearly as large as the Hyuuga compound but enough for a relatively average-sized family. Knocking on the door, Naruto was greeted to what appeared to be an older version of Shikamaru. The only difference was his Jounin flak jacket and the scar on his chin.

"Ah, Kurieita-san. That was quick. Morning, Naruto-kun. I suspect you want to learn some pointers on **Meiton**?" The man asked, smiling.

Naruto nodded and bowed. "Thank you for accepting to teach me, Nara-san."

The man merely waved him off lazily. "Please, no honorifics. Just call me Shikaku. Follow me. Shikamaru will be joining us to practice for his Chuunin Exams." He said then added, leading them to the clan's private training field, the lazy boy laying on the ground, watching the clouds in envy.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled over to him excitedly.

Shikamaru merely sighed and groaned mentally and got up, muttering something about troublesome loud blondes. "Hey, Naruto. So you're here to learn the Shadow style?" He greeted then asked. At Naruto's nodded, he merely stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Cool. I could help you; Kurieita-sama told me you already know the **Kagemane**. But he also mentioned that you managed to create a version where it can cause physical pain on someone?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in curiousity.

"Yep. It was weird at first but I managed to tone it done so allies I overshadow don't feel anything. But I can also amplify the pain on enemies for that extra one up on them." Naruto answered.

"Very interesting. Wish I'd thought of that." Shikamaru said.

Shikaku smiled at the two boys' familiarity to one another. "Well, let's get started kids. The main point to the **Kagemane **is concentration. Keep your eyes and mind on your opponent and your shadow will follow suit. Now, Shikamaru doesn't have a lot of chakra so he can't learn any higher level jutsu yet but I'll have him do chakra control exercises to fix that. Whereas with you, Naruto-kun, due to your… special case." He mentioned warily, seeing Naruto stiffen and his eyes shift to Shikamaru. "Don't worry. Shikamaru already knows about the Kyuubi. He doesn't think any less of you Naruto. In fact, he respects you even more for carrying such a burden." He reassured, seeing Naruto relax and smile towards Shikamaru, which the boy returned and went off to start his tree walking exercises. "Anyway, with your massive chakra storage, you can learn all the jutsu we have. But of course, we'll have to start slow. First, show me you **Kagemane**." He ordered.

Naruto nodded and brought his hands together and his shadow stretched and snapped to Shikaku's in less than a second. Said man was surprised; the reaction time was better than even his. Kurieita must be really pushing the boy. "Good. Now let's try something called **Shadow Stitching**. It's when you make your shadow snap off its 2D limit and weave around in the air like snakes." He lectured.

Naruto slightly gaped at the idea of something like that and his mind flooded with ideas.

"It works like the regular **Kagemane**, but you then focus your chakra up, lifting the shadow into the air. Watch." Shikaku said then took the natural Nara stance for their Shadow jutsu and his shadow stretched like he was going to use the Possession, but it then branched off into multiple lines that soon rose into the air and surrounded him like a bramble bush of darkness.

Naruto was dumbstruck at the mere sight of it. He thought it looked pretty badass and intimidating. Even more ideas flooded his mind but he moved them aside for a later date and tried to mirror Shikaku's actions, being able to lazily bring up one branch of the shadow.

It wasn't much but it was a start, certainly faster than most Nara's in the past. "Good, Naruto. Now before you lift it, imagine your shadow branching off into more tendrils of it. Try that first." He advised.

Naruto nodded and concentrated as his shadow slowly distorted and started growing branches but the ordeal was very taxing, as sweat started to form on Naruto's brow.

"That's enough, Naruto. Don't want to exert yourself just yet. You've made good progress in such a short amount of time. Now, from what Kurieita-san told me, you can use the Kage Bunshin for chakra exercises, correct?" He asked. At Naruto's nod, he continued. "Then make some clones and have them practice the branching until it isn't so taxing on you. I'll leave you to personally practice with your grandfather while I check up on my son." He finished and went to where Shikamaru went.

Naruto nodded and created a large batch of clones and had them practice to manifestation of the branches while he turned to his grandfather.

Said man stood up and took his 'sensei pose.' "Okay. Let me see your progress on the jutsu we worked on yesterday." He ordered.

Naruto nodded and concentrated as wind chakra formed around his hands and he took a stance and started thrusting his hands, following the kata of a taijutsu style he was learning from Gai, sending the wind chakra out like small cannons of concentrated chakra, cutting up the grass around and leaving large deep indents in nearby trees.

He then relaxed his stance and dispelled the wind chakra and took a strong stance and closed his eyes. His chakra slither along and underground and lifted up rocks of various sizes and sent them rocketing forward, bringing down a whole tree.

He then opened his eyes and lifted his right hand, pointing his index and middle fingers together at a nearby boulder as they sparked and soon lightning chakra formed at his fingertips and extended forward like a large blade, stabbing right through the boulder seamlessly.

He then stopped the flow of chakra and brought his hands together, making the necessary hand signs and called out "**Water Release: Water Bullets!**" and spit out large orbs of water than uprooted some trees.

He then repeated the process but breathed out large fireballs into the sky, so as not to start a forest fire.

Kurieita nodded, impressed that Naruto managed to accomplish all this within the span of 20 seconds. "Good, good. You've seemed to master the basic elemental techniques. Now for some advanced techniques that will utilize your Dark Release with the elements. Watch." He commented then ordered. He then brought his hands together and called out "**Dark Release: Infecting Darkness**!" and slammed his hands on the ground and it slowly turned black and seemed like an endless emptiness, as if they were standing on the shadows themselves. Naruto had a feeling like he was going to fall forever but Kurieita assured him he wouldn't. "Now, with this jutsu active, you can use a special version of the elements. It's much stronger than the normal versions and summons up an endless supply of the element, not affecting the ground at all. So if I were to do this" He started and did some handsigns and did a much larger version of the **Stone Rocket **and shot them towards the nearby forestry, decimating the trees. He then walked over to the area where the rocks were uplifted and show the ground wasn't displaced a single inch. The potential of this jutsu made it so a shinobi won't be hampered by their own jutsu affecting the terrain and possibly giving the opponent the advantage. He then explained that, with enough control, the user of the jutsu could shift the land to their advantage, and not follow the normal laws of physics, as he demonstrated by having a large tendril of the 'land' shift over to block him from view, but it wasn't connected to the ground directly under it but the ground about 10 feet away. He then raised and lowered pockets of the area, making it like a hill valley and obscuring some points of view. This jutsu gave one ultimate control over the battlefield, literally.

Naruto stood awed at the implications of this jutsu as Kurieita dispelled it, the shadows creeping back to his person and showing the land was unaffected by his jutsu, being the flat training ground it was before. "You can use your 'endless element storage' with the others, as well. Never-ending black flames, black water that crashes against your opponent with an endless force like a continuous water bullet, black lightning that comes from the ground and not the sky, and black winds that speak of death within the enemies ears, as if the Shinigami himself cursed the winds." He finished with an evil smirk and laughed at Naruto's completely gobsmacked expression. "Kid, close your mouth. You'll let flies in." He joked.

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled excitedly. "Teachmeteachmeteachmeteachme !" He rambled, jumping around like an idiot.

Kurieita grabbed a hold of his shoulders to make him stay still but soon they were both vibrating just from the sheer contained force of Naruto's excitement. "Okay okay! Just stop jumping!" He relented.

Naruto immediately stopped and stood, like a child being promised a new toy if he was quiet.

Kurieita's brow twitched at that but shrugged it off. He spent the rest of the day teaching Naruto the jutsu. Needless to say, Naruto was progressing rapidly in learning it, as his determination as at an all-time high.

They stopped for the day at around 6:00 and waved goodbye to the Nara's and headed to Ichiraku's, unaware that a shadowed figure was watching them. Specifially, watching Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…"

End Ch. 5

So how was that? I hope you like it. I sure did. Now, for this fanfiction, the pairing will be different than from Fox Reborn. It will still include Hinata (shut your whore mouth, **GodShadowEX**) but other than that, I will take suggestions. Just not Sakura. I don't like her. But feel free to choose.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi there! Here's Ch. 6 and I don't have anything to say now so let's get started.

[EDIT]

Big thanks to BioHazard82 for pointing out my flaw in the mythos of how Kyuubi got in Naruto. Fixed it now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Naruto was crouched on one knee, panting heavily, in the middle of the Training Ground at his estate he inherited from his father. But it was odd; the ground was pitch black and some hills that were high up had holes shooting clear through them.

Kurieita had told Naruto that, apart from shifting the land to his will, he could use a sort of sonar to sense his opponents on the ground if they decided to hide using his changes to their advantages and the user didn't have time or chakra to just flatten the ground again. He had been using it on finding his clones in a sort of Hide 'n' Seek… of death.

He now officially mastered the Infecting Darkness and was working on using the elemental jutsu he learned on the fly in mid-battle and to practice the detection aspect of the land jutsu.

He suddenly sensed another presence on the darkness and used the shadow-land for another jutsu Kurieita taught him: the **Shadow Walk**.

He showed up behind the figure and grabbed them around the waist. "Gotcha!" He yelled.

He heard an oddly cute 'eep!' and felt the figure go limp. He was puzzled and brought the figure into the light and saw it was Hinata Hyuuga in his arms. He blushed at her fair skin almost shining in the sunlight and slowly sat down and laid her head in his lap to let her rest, softly brushing his hands through her hair, content on the feeling.

About an hour later, the girl woke up and saw the smiling face of her deep-seated crush looking down at her and brushing her head softly. He face became as red as a tomato and she immediately brought her curled up hands to her face like trying to hide herself.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, eliciting another 'eep!' from the girl. He chuckled to himself, finding it cute. "You okay? Sorry if I scared you when I showed up." He apologized.

She shook her head, sensing her head was in his lap and her blush somehow intensified. "I-it's not your f-fault, Naruto-kun. I shouldn't have been s-spying on you." She apologized softly.

"Why were you spying on me?" He asked, still brushing her hair softly.

"I-I…" She stuttered and tried to explain herself. _'Come on. This is your chance. Just tell him. Say it. Say it!' _She ordered herself in her head. "I-I've been admiring you…" She said and suddenly hid her face, feeling so embarrassed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, puzzled but a blush forming on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun… I've watched you ever since we were little. I've seen you suffer at the villagers' actions, ignored by everyone and looked down upon by our classmates. I've seen the confident face you put up and realized you're lonely. I don't want you to be lonely. What I'm saying, Naruto, is… I love you." She said and sprang up, capturing his lips with hers.

Naruto just sat there, shocked to the core. This girl loved him for so long and he never saw it? Wow, he's a dumbass. He realized he wasn't reacting to the kiss and didn't want to make her think he wasn't interested and fell into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a good 30 seconds and parted, faces matching in blush intensity.

Hinata merely pushed her index fingers together and looked down, feeling so embarrassed now.

Naruto slowly grew a smile on his face. "So, what does this mean?" He asked, teasing her a bit.

Hinata's blushed worse. "I-I don't know…" She answered.

"Hinata-chan… Would you… like to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked, blushing the same.

Hinata's head snapped up and looked at him, eyes wide. She soon smiled as tears fell and crashed into him. "Yes! Yes!" She answered, crying happily into his chest.

Naruto smiled and rubbed her back, letting her cry and rested his head on hers.

Kurieita was watching from the shadows, smiling at the scene. "Ah, young love." He reminisced. He then left to give them some privacy and headed into town, deciding to go hit up a bar or two… or 7. He was always hard to get drunk.

When Hinata asked what Naruto was doing and how he found her when she was always hiding, he went into explaining his doujutsu and special affinity and went on about his training. She was surprised and delighted to know Naruto was becoming even stronger. He then had an idea pop in his head and asked her to teach him to stances for the Jyuuken. Puzzled, she questioned why. He said he had an idea to use his dark release in taijutsu. She agreed to teach him and went about showing him the stances. About 3 hours later, he had the Jyuuken style down, but of course couldn't use it to strike chakra points, since he couldn't see the tenketsu, but he decided to try his idea and focused dark chakra to his fingertips.

Said chakra soon shadowed his fingertips and he took a stance in front of the training dummy marked with spots for pressure points that would debilitate an opponent. He struck fast and hard, stabbing a small bit of the dark chakra into the points. Once he hit enough points, he turned around and snapped his fingers. The 'seeds' he planted in the points exploded with dark spikes, splintering the dummy into nothingness. Hinata marveled at the display of power and cheered him on. He then went about his day training his taijutsu style, which he named **Meiken**, and spent the last 3 hours just sitting under a tree, holding Hinata in his lap. They soon fell asleep this way.

After those 3 hours, Kurieita showed up not one bit even buzzed but his wallet several ounces lighter with all he drank and saw the pair. He soon got an evil smirk and whipped out a camera. "Blackmail." He took a picture of them both, with Naruto holding Hinata like a teddy bear, and hid the camera and picture away. He then carefully picked them both up and brought them inside. Afterwards, he went to the Hyuuga household to explain to Hiashi, the clan head and Hinata's father, about the current situation with his daughter and Naruto. Hiashi was shocked at first but soon relented, wishing Hinata to have a happy moment in her life amongst his staged resentment of her. He only did this because the Hyuuga Elders were stuck in the dark ages of the clan ways. He truly loved Hinata and wanted her happy. So he let her sleep over at Naruto's house tonight.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto awoke with a somewhat familiar weight on top of him. Upon opening his eyes, he saw a head of dark blue hair he knew belonged to the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. He smiled softly that she was cuddling up to him like her personally teddy bear. He kissed her head, slightly nudging her awake and she did so, moaning a bit and merely planting her hand on his forehead as if he were the scorn of all sleepers, the alarm clock, and went back to sleep. He chuckled a bit and kissed her hand softly and shook her a bit more, rousing her to full attention.

She slowly lifted her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, making for a rather cute display. Naruto kissed her nose and she smiled as she was fully awake. "Morning, Hinata-chan." He greeted.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." She said back, unaware at her adorable display to escape the morning.

"Did you know you act rather adorable when you don't want to wake up?" He quipped, smiling to himself when she suddenly blushes, remembering how she acted; treating Naruto like he was that damnable alarm clock and shirking him off to go back to sleep.

"A-ano, really?" She asked, embarrassed. She merely squeaked at his nod.

Naruto chuckled some more at her behavior and decided to snap her out of it, cupping her chin in his hand and meeting their lips together.

She was shocked at first but slowly fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Naruto rested his hands on the small of her back.

They were interrupted by a rather exaggerated clearing of the throat by Naruto's grandfather, who was watching from the open door frame. "If you don't mind, I don't feel like watching two 12 year olds going at it right in front of me." He quipped, smirking at their blushing faces. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, kid. Bring your little girlfriend, there's enough for everyone." He said and left.

Naruto grumbled about stupid old guys not minding people's privacy but then realized that until he came of age, this was Kurieita's house so he doesn't have to give 2 shits about other peoples' privacy. He shrugged to himself and sat up in his bed, eliciting an 'eep!' from Hinata as she sat in his lap. He chuckled at her behavior again and stood up, holding her bridal style as she buried her face in her hands, blushing crimson. She let him carry her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her at the table and bowed rather over-the-top, acting like a knight escorting his queen.

She giggled at his antics and watched as he sat down next to her and they both began eating, Kurieita just drinking a cup of coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter. He smiled that Naruto had finally found someone to share his immeasurable love with. Despite being hated almost his entire life, Naruto still had the capacity to love like any other human. And he needed someone to express that on. And Hinata was that someone. But he feared that once the Shinobi council got wind of his Kekkei Genkai, as well as he status as the last member of the Uzumaki clan, since he himself was the last Namikaze along with Naruto, they might be forced into the CRA. And while Kurieita can always welcome more women, he felt he should keep a small part in the grand scheme of things. So he would keep his status as one of the last Namikaze a secret from the Council. However, Naruto could do no such thing. The boy had so much potential and such a future ahead of him. So, the blonde child would be forced into the CRA indefinitely. But he was sure Naruto would only choose those who were worthy and loved him back, not just wanting a slice of the Namikaze wealth and their spawn to have his Kekkei Genkai. He sighed to himself and took another sip of his coffee, seeing Naruto and Hinata were finished and Naruto had washed the dishes and both children were on their ways to their respective team training grounds, as their sensei's had some important news. They said their goodbyes as their paths separated.

**(Training Ground 7)**

Naruto appeared at the training ground, greeting his teammates, though Sasuke ignored him and Sakura did the same to fawn over the former. Naruto shook his head, wondering what he ever saw in her, and waiting for their sensei. 3 hours later, as expected, Kakashi showed up.

"Yo." He said simply with that infuriating eye smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched. Oddly, only Sasuke seemed to flinch at her volume. Naruto and Kakashi soon reached to their ears and pulled out ear plugs.

"Huh, you say something Sakura?" They both asked, laidback in tone.

Sakura and Sasuke both face-faulted at their teammate mimicking their sensei's aloof demeanor as Naruto high-fived Kakashi for fucking with his teammates.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "Okay. Well, I called you here to tell you that I nominated you for the Chuunin Exams." He said, showing the sign in forms for said tests and handing them out to his team.

Naruto and Sasuke were excited for a challenge but Sakura was worried that they might be dangerous. Before she could voice her concerns, their sensei was already gone and her teammates vanished, leaving her alone in the training field. Dejected, she soon left the area, perhaps to talk with her friend/rival Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto returned home, surprised Kurieita that he was already done with his team.

"Care to explain why you're back so soon, kid?" He asked.

Naruto simply answered. "Kakashi-sensei just told us he nominated us for the Chuunin Exams." He showed the form to him.

Kurieita smiled and nodded. "Good. I didn't like the idea of training you just for you to waste your time on more D rank missions. Time to step up our training, kid. We should start working on you harnessing Kyuubi's chakra." He said.

Naruto's face paled at that. "K-Kyuubi? But isn't he dangerous?" He asked, only for Kurieita to shrug.

"Won't know until we try. First, just meditate to enter the seal to talk to Kyuubi, see if we can get some early-on help. He agreeing to help will make things go along much more smoothly. If not, well, you like a challenge, don't you?" Kurieita smirked, knowing it was true.

Naruto merely nodded and sat down into the lotus position, closing his eyes, and started meditating.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto appeared in what seemed to be a sewer. He looked around, noticing the faint drip of water and just started to venture towards the faint red glow down the hall. When he reached the light, he found himself in front of a large gate with a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it keeping the gate closed. Inside, he only saw darkness.

"Hello?" He asked, seemingly to nothing. He received no reply.

"Hello?" He asked a little louder, again silence.

He was starting to get annoyed. Before he was going to practically yell for someone to answer, he was seized by what appeared to be 9 large fox tails and drawn into the seal, unable to scream for help as he tried to claw his way to freedom. Upon his hands reaching the bars, he used all the strength he could muster to try to pull himself free, to no avail. He fell into the darkness, letting out a final yell for what seemed to be the end.

Upon being drowned in the darkness, instead of unimaginable pain, he felt like someone was kissing his face repeatedly, as if he was an object of affection.

He slowly closed his eyes and saw he was indeed being kissed, by what may be the most beautiful he might ever see.

Her slightly tanned skin gave her a foreign allure, as did her crimson hair that fell to the small of her back and her matching eyes with primal slits in them. She seemed to be the perfect shape of a woman, the curves in the perfect places and a much-appreciated DD-cup bust that was unhindered by clothing as she was naked and lathering him in affection. Upon her head were 2 furry fox ears and behind her, wagging like a happy puppy, were the 9 tails that dragged him into this place in the beginning.

He blushed a red that matched the woman's hair and tried to get her to stop, even though a voice in his head was telling him to take advantage of this opportunity.

"E-excuse me?" He muttered out, the affection stopping to show her smiling face.

"**Hi, kit!" **She exclaimed and kissed his forehead and started hugging him to death, burying his face in her breasts, not minding that his face was feeling very hot and a bit of blood was dripping out his nose. **"I was wondering when you'd come in here. Look, I know why you're in here and I want to help." **She said.

"Wh-what?" He muffled, still buried in her chest, eliciting a small moan from her at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. But sensing the current matter at hand was important, she disregarded it and pushed him to sit across from her and used her tails to cover herself, knowing her just sitting their naked was a great distraction to him.

"**I said I want to help. I just hope you can forgive me for me making your life so bad." **She said, her ears drooping as she remembered all the pain he suffered because of her.

"Why should I?" He asked suspiciously.

"**Well, I didn't want to attack Konoha. Let me explain. Demons aren't just masses of evil energies that congregate to a single point to form a physical body. We exist in another plane of existence. I was just a mother of 7 kits in my meadow. One day when I returned from hunting to feed them, I smelled blood… A lot of blood. I dared to go in, and now I wish I didn't. My kits were…"** Here she paused, tears falling down her cheeks. **"My kits were slaughtered, my mate as well. I had no idea who did this but I found a headband on the ground… A Konoha headband."** She said gravely, Naruto narrowing his eyes that someone from his home could have wronged such a creature, as the Kyuubi seemed to be a nice person, if a bit inappropriate since she wore no clothes and just started lavishing affection on him, which he would ask about when she was done with her tale. **"I followed the scent of the headband and ended up in the mortal plane, outside of Konoha. I managed to find the one who did it but I ran into some man in red armor. He said I was attacking the village and used some sort of control over wood to capture me. Next thing I knew, I was sealed in who I later found out was your grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. Then I merely spent my existence inside her until I was released, and yet resealed into your mother. Then, when she gave birth to you, I was released again and had a window of opportunity to just leave this realm, but a man with a red eye and black tomoe appeared and forced me to attack Konoha. Then last I remember is ending up inside you. I'm sorry for making you suffer all your life. I expected you to hate the world and hate me. But you still seem like the good kid that was your mask. And I grew to love your determination." **She finished, a blush on her face forming, as well as on Naruto's.

"Oh. Well… I'm sorry for what happened. But from what you told me, it sounds like an Uchiha did this." He said, narrowing his eyes that the clan of his rival would wrong such a person. "And now that I heard your story, I don't blame you for making my life suffer, or for killing all those people on that day. I forgive you." He said, smiling softly.

The Kyuubi merely burst into tears and threw herself at him, lavishing affection on him again with multiple kisses to the face. Upon her impact with him, Naruto fell backwards and they were in a very compromising position, with the Kyuubi straddling his waist and both his hands on her butt. She immediately stopped her affections and blushed, noticing their position and his hands. She soon grew a smirk and neared her face to his.

"**Why, Naruto-kun, I didn't know that's how you felt about little old me." **She cooed, wagging her tails and shaking her butt a bit, letting his hands move on it and somewhat grinding against him.

Naruto had to suppress a groan at the feeling but decided to play the Kyuubi's little game and grew his foxy grin he might have gotten from her. Kyuubi blushed at that grin but was puzzled on what he had planned. She was unprepared for when Naruto reared his hand up and slapped her on the ass. She yipped a bit, jumping, blushing, and moaning a bit all at once.

Naruto blushed at their situation and just simply uttered a very fast 'gottagobye!' and forced himself from his mindscape.

He returned to the waking world with a heavy blush and a nosebleed.

"What happened in there?" Kurieita asked, thinking his son was bi, not knowing the Kyuubi was female.

"Stuff. Stuff happened." Naruto answered, wiping the blood from his nose and fighting down the blush.

"Please tell me the Kyuubi's female." Kurieita begged. At Naruto's nod, his shoulders slackened and he uttered a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Kami." He muttered.

His life just got a whole lot more interesting… But was that a good thing?

End Ch. 6

So what do you guys think? We already got 2 women for Naruto and more on the way :D Now, on a side note, should I start on a Naruto/DMC Crossover or should I wait until I get farther in these stories? PM me your replies.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's Ch. 7. Again, nothing much to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Both Naruto and Kurieita stood in the training grounds of the Uzumaki estate, the former panting up a storm and the latter standing there, smriking.

"Okay, so let's start training on a technique I'm sure you've wanted to learn for a while. The **Black Hole Portal**." He said with a smirk, seeing Naruto's excited face, all fatigue forgotten. "First, concentrate at a point and pour your dark charka into it, using the exercises we practiced for manipulating your chakra outside your body. Then imagine the point expanding into a portal. When you walk in, steel your nerves; the shadow realm is not a place to be trifled with. Just go in, think of an exit, and get out. Don't linger, lest your madness take root." He explained.

"Is that what happened to you?" Naruto asked, smirking at the vein he _knew _popped up on Kurieita's head, as the hood shadowed his face.

"Shut it. Just do it." Kurieita said flatly.

Naruto nodded and activated his **Meigan **stared at a point in front of him. Nothing happened for a good 5 minutes, besides Kurieita suddenly drinking a cup of tea he got from _somewhere_. Naruto sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I can't do it." He admitted, unprepared for the bitchslap to the back of his head.

"Never say can't. And shut up I know I just said it. Can't is the same as won't. You're Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; you don't know the meaning of can't and surely won't. Train and sack up. This technique will be a turning point that could prepare you for the Chuunin Exams." He said, motivating Naruto as he spent the rest of the day training in the jutsu. By dinner, he managed to form a portal he could stick his leg in. He felt that was a great achievement and left the training ground fatigue but adamant.

He went inside and had dinner and went to bed, too tired to get in last minute training.

The Chuunin Exams were 4 days away, and Naruto was going to be prepared.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto woke up like any other morning, dressed, ate breakfast, and started his training. He, of course, used the Kage Bunshin method to practice the **Black Hole Portal**, hoping to stack the accomplishments to a larger portal. At the same, he had other groups of clones practicing on some original elemental jutsu. For Fuuton, he had an idea from the exercise he used to learn the **Gale Palm**; a sort of flail-whip he could make from wind chakra. It started off easy, of course, since he exercised the technique like that so much that all he had to do was mold the end into perhaps a blade shape instead of the hand. For Raiton, he thought of perhaps some nintaijutsu with the Byakurai, making smaller claws on each finger of lightning chakra for a type of lightning style taijutsu. For Doton, he didn't really have anything except for using it in conjunction with his **Infecting Darkness**, as he had some vague ideas for it. But until he had a better concept, he put the idea away for now. He had the same problem with Katon and Suiton. He couldn't very well find any other shinobi to help him with Doton and Suiton, as there were no users of such elements. Katon, he found the same problem, though he actually found someone to ask; his sensei, Kakashi. But the lazy nin couldn't think of any original jutsu for the element, as Katon was sort of limited, seeing as how a bulk of its jutsu is just large balls of fire vaguely molded into shapes, mostly dragon heads. And any jounin sensei he knew didn't actually use elemental jutsu; Kurenai used genjutsu, Gai used taijutsu, and Asuma was a wind-affinity. And the Sandaime was surely too busy to help him, especially with the incoming participants for the Chuunin Exams

Naruto had not run in to the Suna team again since their confrontation and didn't really meet any new ones. He headed to the Hyuuga estate for another 'mini-date' with Hinata.

They spent the rest of the day eating at Hinata's favorite bakery shop, which he found out her favorite treat, cinnamon buns. He merely watched the adorable way she ate them, like a small hamster tentatively eating it. After she was done, he all but tackled her in a hug and snuggled with her, eliciting a deep blush from her. They spent the next hour or two just sitting under a tree, Naruto holding her in his lap and arms. Passersby that didn't hate Naruto for holding the Kyuubi found the scene adorable and smiled that the boy with such a burden found someone to love, and that the Hyuuga girl finally had the courage to tell him. Everyone knew about her crush.

**(Day of Chuunin Exams)**

Naruto quickly arrived at the Academy with his teammates an d breezed through the trials of just getting to the first exam; bypassing the genjutsu over both Room '301' and the 'genin' guarding it, witnessing Sasuke get his ass kicked by the freakishly odd Rock Lee, saying 'Hi' to Tenten, then arriving at the main room where a large sea of genin were waiting, immediately finding himself latched on by Hinata, who had somewhat grown out of her shy shell and was fine with openly showing her affections to the boy. He chuckled a bit and held her in his arms, eliciting sighs and looks of envy from many local and foreign kunoichi. After this happened, a Konoha genin by the name of Kabuto Yakushi walked up, chastising them for the ruckus they made, and pointed out this was his 7th try at the Chuunin Exams, eliciting a jab from Kiba, and showed his ninja info cards, of which Naruto asked for information about Sabaku no Gaara. The Suna boy, teamed up with his older siblings, Temari and Kankurou, had taken on several D, C, 2 B, and an A rank mission, all without a scratch. This set off warning lights in his head that Gaara was not to be trifled with. Then his teammate Sasuke asked about himself, eliciting a glare from Naruto. The info card was very limited, only having his stats before the incident in Wave but saying he had a personal sensei, eliciting a heated glare from Sasuke.

Before the Uchiha could question why the 'dobe' has a private tutor, an explosion of smoke got everyone's attention, showing Ibiki Morino, flanked by several Chuunin and the two fake genin the were guarding the fake Room 301. He welcomed them to the exam, and 'Hell', and ordered them to get in assigned seats.

Naruto now sat in his seat, flanked by Hinata, which he was happy for, and some random Ame nin, who he ignored. Ibiki had said the first exam was a written test, eliciting a sense of dread from Naruto since the questions were impossible and, even if it was a mask, he hated tests with a fiery passion that rivaled his love of ramen. Oddly, instead of being immediately failed, those caught cheating would be deducted points. He didn't know why that was but shrugged it off as he mulled over how fucked he was in this test. Hinata tried to help him but they were almost caught and he didn't want to risk it. Kyuubi managed to help him from within his mind, stating the test was for information gathering, and not overall knowledge. He understood this but realized he didn't have any information gathering-skills and went back to sulking and saying he was fucked. Hinata tried to console him when she finished but it didn't work as Kyuubi didn't know how to answer these impossible problems and he didn't know how to use his **Meigan **to cheat. He just had to accept that his team would be held back for another year.

"Alright, time's up! It's time for the tenth question!" Ibiki yelled and he went about his explanation that if anyone wanted to, they could back out of answering the last question, for fear of remaining a genin for the rest of their lives if they answered wrong. When more than half the teams were out, Ibiki smirked. "You all… pass." He said simply.

This caused everyone to facefault, even Hinata.

"What the hell, man?! What do you mean we passed?!" Kiba yelled.

Ibiki then went to explain that a shinobi must be willing to take the risks to procure information so they may not fail. He then removed his bandanna, showing his scarred and wounded head to them all, eliciting a few flinches at the sight.

Before he could go on in his explanation, a black wad of cloth burst through the window, scaring the shit out of everyone except Ibiki who seemed to expect it. The wad then expanded into a banner that embedded its corners with kunai and read 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi is here!' This caused everyone to sweat drop when said woman appeared from _nowhere_, clad in a very scandalous outfit; a beige coat opened to her fishnet-clad upper torso, showing full view of her ample breasts, a short tan mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh, shin guards and shinobi sandals, and her purple hair tied up in a pineapple like Shikamaru Nara. Most men got a nosebleed at her outfit and Naruto blushed a bit but was otherwise unaffected.

"Alright, kiddies! Meet me at Training Ground 44 on the double! If you don't hurry, I'll exterminate you from the exam!" She said with a sweet grin and smirked at their paling faces and jumped out the window adjacent to the one she busted in, breaking another window, causing Ibiki to sweat drop and grumble about crazy bitches breaking his windows.

All the genin jumped up and followed her, some bold ones busting through the remaining windows, causing Ibiki to just rest in face in his palms as he was starting to develop a twitch that the crazy bitch was already corrupting this generation.

He started collecting the tests and smirked at Naruto's test; it was completely blank.

'_That boy is either a genius and figured it out on the spot or an idiot and just left himself to get fucked.' _He thought and chuckled and continued collecting.

**(Training Ground 44)**

Naruto stood with his teammates, and Hinata holding his hand, in front of Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. It had many 'Caution' and 'Do not Trespass' signs on it and he could see some very large creatures within move. He felt a chill run down his spine but comforted himself in Hinata's grip.

"Alright, you made it, kiddies! Welcome to my personal playground, the Forest of Death!" Anko announced and chuckled, a sound that made the blood of many genin run cold. He was content in just being with Hinata, a fact that caught the attention of Anko as she narrowed her eyes and threw a kunai at him, which cut his cheek, and appeared behind him.

"It's the kind of tough guys like you that die first." She hissed and her somewhat long tongue licked the blood off his cheek, a feeling that made Naruto shiver at but if it was fear and disgust or something else, he didn't know. He decided to play along with her game and disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising all present, including Anko.

Anko then felt a weight push on her back a bit and a pair of hands wrap around under her arms and grope at her breasts, massaging them gently. "You know, Anko-chan, sometimes the tough guy makes it through." He whispered in her ear, smirking as he felt her shiver and could just _hear _the moan she was fighting back. He then disappeared in another puff of smoke and appeared behind Hinata and hugged her, apologizing and explain he had to do that to just mess with her, which she accepted as long as he promised to never do it again… except to her sometime in the future, an answer that caused Naruto to blush but smirk and her to blush a possible new shade of red.

Anko, shaken that a _genin _had fought her and beaten her at her own game, and essentially molested her, shivered it off and retrieved her kunai from a Kusa nin with a freakishly long tongue. She then started explaining the rules of the second exam: collect a scroll opposite to the one given to your team from other teammates and to make it to the tower in the center of the forest in 5 days. She passed around the Death Waivers, smirking if not narrowing her eyes at Naruto when she reached his team, a fact that made him smirk back. She then decided to try another move to get back at him and winked at him and sauntered over to the next team, adding an alluring sway to her hips, feeling Naruto's eyes on them and smirking to herself. _'I still got it.' _She reminded herself in her head.

Once all the waivers were handed in and the scrolls handed out, the teams dispersed to their assigned gates.

Five minutes afterwards, a buzz sounded and the gates crashed open, the genin teams jumping inside.

The second part of the Chuunin Exams has begun and will push the genin to their limits… But something inside is foreboding to Team 7.

End Ch. 7

What do you think?! :D We got Anko and her sexy ass in the story now and some more cute moments between Hinata and Naruto and some more training for Naruto in elemental jutsu and Dark Release. Who knows what'll happen next? Besides me.

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everybody! :D So yeah, I've been thinking: should I do a Bleach story? If so, I already have a concept: Negative Espada. A hidden half of the normal 10. Don't worry, I won't be replacing the originals with these like in Fox Reborn, I rather enjoy the 10 (or less) we got to see be developed; Yammy needs to be there, Stark is just cool, Baraggan has a cool concept, Halibel is sexy as fuck and her character and powers are cool, Ulquiorra is just awesome, if a bit (read: a lot) emo, Nnoitra is an ass but kind of cool, Grimmjow is BOSS, Zommari needs more screen time, Szayelaporro is just creepy but needed, and Aaroniero could be so much more awesome if he could be developed. I already have four (maybe five) Espada in the wings, -1 to -5, and I have thought out their characters and zanpakto's. So PM me on if you think I should do it; I look forward to it. Anyway, I'm getting off track from Naruto; The Team has entered the Forest of Death and Naruto has started training in the **Black Hole Portal **technique. Will he try to use it in this part? Let's see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Naruto was currently sailing through the air, a powerful wind blast making him soar far away from his team as they were merely splayed across some tree trunks. He soon made contact with the ground, an audible thud rocking his body as he rolled into another tree, finally to a stop. He groaned a bit and slowly sat up, shaking his head and looking around.

"What hit me?" He asked no one. Surprisingly, his answer was a loud hiss, like some giant snake mocked him with its bizarre laughter. "Who's there?" He yelled out, jumping to his feet and looking around, his **Meigan **active.

His answer was a humongous tail whipping out of the shadows and slamming into him, crashing him through a tree. He grunted as he landed on the ground harshly, not even bothering to cry out from the painful breakthrough of the tree. He stood up and snarled at the snake, weaved a set of familiar handsigns, familiar to him anyway, unknown to the snake from the knowledge its master shares with it. It watched as the boy slammed his palms on the ground as if to do a Kuchiyose, and saw the ground become infected with an empty darkness, a shiver running along its scales as the blackness passed underneath it. It watched as the boy smirked at it and saw the ground and trees around them shifted, as if bending to the boys will. The trees quickly took hold of the snake like large restraints, negating any form of escape from the reptile summon. It struggled, but in vain, as the ground underneath it started to depress into a sinkhole, and the tree-restraints slowly pushed it into the depression, it struggling as it felt an ominous end at the bottom of the pit. The trees dropped it inside, and the snake tried to slither out, only to find as it felt millions of stabbing pains throughout its scaled hide. Looking around, the snake saw that spikes lined the wall, pointing down, so if it tried to go up, it would scrape itself. It resigned itself to its fate and fell, to a bed of spikes. It was skewered and soon poofed out of existence.

The sinkhole slowly closed up and the **Infecting Darkness **drained back to Naruto, the terrain completely unaffected.

Naruto was happy with his work and made his way to his teammates, hoping they were alright. He didn't know how wrong he was.

**(Sasuke and Sakura)**

Currently, Sasuke was holding his own against the Kusa nin, who he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. Sakura was helping him, using her moderately super strength due to the chakra control exercises Kakashi had her do to make her less of a fangirl and more of a good kunoichi, with just a hint of teachings about Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess of the Sannin.

The Kusa nin was beyond surprised at this fact, vaguely reminded of his old teammate; even down to the washboard chest.

Sakura and a blonde haired incredibly large breasted woman near Tanzaku Gai both sneezed for some off reason.

Sakura was pulling her weight as she powered her fists with chakra, using her excellent chakra control. She had also managed to build up her chakra reserves to a normal genin, kunoichi or not. She, of course, had plentiful food pills to replenish her chakra, as she would run out sooner or later. But she was also worried about an overdose of it, as it was possible, seeing as she had already consumed two of them and was reaching for her third. She disregarded it for now and aided Sasuke in fighting off the genin who was clearly high above the rank in terms of strength.

The worse part: this 'genin' seemed to be toying with them with this strength. It infuriated Sasuke to no end more than the fact someone was stronger than him. It reminded him of _that _day…

He ignored the inner need to reminisce his hatred of his brother and concentrated on the genin before him, as the idea of a genin being this powerful was looking more and more insane as they did.

He managed to tie to opponent down against a tree with ninja wire and used a **Hosenka no Jutsu **to set the wire, and subsequently the genin, ablaze. He sighed in relief at the screams of pain he heard and let his shoulders slacken. He immediately became rigid when he heard an all too disturbingly familiar laugh.

"Ku ku ku ku ku… Excellent, Sasuke-kun. It seems you have some fight in you after all. And here I was thinking this battle was a waste of time. Thank you for proving me wrong." The genin chuckled, showing his half burnt face to Sasuke as he turned around. Underneath the burn, Sasuke could see dreadfully pale skin and some odd purple marking along the side of his nose and the eye above the exposed skin was golden and slitted, like the many snakes he used in the fight. Sasuke felt on edge as he peered into the golden eye, as if it was the portal to madness, and he was falling deep, deep within its embrace.

He soon realized he couldn't move from fear and as a last resort, managed to muster the strength to raise his kunai in hand and stab his own upper leg, breaking himself from the chance, just in time to dodge a powerful looking right hook from the genin.

He jumped back to stand beside Sakura, both of them panting heavily and sporting a whole slew of injuries, as the genin opposite them held none but the burn on his face, but showed no negative reactions to it.

The genin soon raised his hand to his face, making the two genin playtoys stiffen, ready to retaliate. He smirked and chuckled to himself and grabbed the burnt skin, and _pulled_. He tore off his own face as if it were a mask, elicitng a few gags from the Uchiha and his pink haired teammate, as they thought the man was insane and tearing his own face off. He smirked when they saw that he merely had another face underneath, the new visage matching the glimpse Sasuke had after his attack, both eyes golden and slitted. He chuckled that infuriating laugh, like a snake mocking its prey as it continued playing with it like a new toy.

In shock, Sasuke was unprepared when the supposed 'genin's' neck extended greatly, like a snake, and launched at his neck. He tried to jump away, but for naught, as the man sunk his exposed fangs into his skin, eliciting a wave of horrible pain to erupt and spread within the Uchiha's body.

The snake man had a smirk as he retracted his head and had an idea: what would it be like to have a near Tsunade-clone under his control? He smirked, agreeing with himself, and elicited the same treatment upon Sakura, biting her neck to have her join Sasuke in their stupor of pain.

"You two will look for me, lusting for power. I can promise you it. Goodbye, Sasuke-kun. And goodbye, my new pet…" He said, smirking at Sakura at the last bit. As he started to sink into the ground to disappear, a fist lodged itself within his cheek, snapping him out of his escape and rocketing him towards a nearby tree.

He groaned and hissed, not at the pain, as it was nothing. He hissed at who would dare attack him. He looked through the cloud of dust his impact kicked up, and smirked. He saw Naruto Uzumaki, but his eyes were strange. They were grey and had a pupil like a black whole, drawing him in to their depths, mocking him with the appearance of something he believes he should know about. He knew nothing about these eyes; his spies said nothing about the Kyuubi brat having a Kekkei Genkai, a Doujutsu no less. He _must _have it.

He didn't have time to scheme as he had to dodge the Kyuubi brat's admittedly fast flurry of punches; the boy must have been training hard. But who would train him? The village wouldn't allow most to do so, the villagers would make sure of that, most jounin had to tend to their own teams, and the boys own sensei was too busy teaching the Uchiha and Haruno, perhaps ordered by the Council. So who?

He was knocked out of his musing by dodging a particularly close fist to his jaw, but then he felt the same fist make contact with the other side of his face, pushing him into the boy's arm for a clothesline maneuver. He gagged as his breathing was constricted but used this opportunity to grab the boy and throw him over his shoulder. "Very impressive, Naruto-kun. You seem to be stronger than my information says. I look forward to meeting you again, and crashing you." Orochimaru said and disappeared, leaving his infuriating laugh echoing around Naruto, as the boy was thrown head first into a tree.

He groaned and held his head and looked around for the snake-like man, but found nothing. Sighing, defeated, Naruto went over to his teammates and picked them up, hoisting them over his shoulders, and managed to jump away, looking for somewhere to rest and let them wake up.

He found a hollowed out tree and laid them down and sat, watching over them like a guardian. He felt very fatigued from fighting that giant snake and trying to fight against that snake freak. He had indomitable stamina but he was just learning the **Black Hole Portal **so it used more chakra than it probably should, draining him worse. Maybe he could sleep for a little bit…

Watching over the fatigued Team 7 was the team from Otogakure. A mummified genin in purple and white came and some odd shaggy thing on his back, another genin with black spiky hair similar to Kakashi's and some odd face plate framing his head and the kanji for 'Dead' on his shirt twice, and a kunoichi with long black hair reaching the small of her back; all smirking. It seems they found their target.

They would strike once the blonde brat fell asleep; he looked like a leaf could knock him over just as an excuse to rest. They then decided against waiting, as their target was unconscious and their only opposition was a weakened kid rumored to have been the dead last of this year's batch of Konoha genin, and jumped down, alerting the almost-asleep Naruto.

"Heh, take a nap, kid. We're here for the Uchiha, so just stay quiet and we might not hurt you." The black haired genin said to Naruto.

Scowling, Naruto stood up and blocked the Oto genin's path to his teammates, his Kekkei Genkai active. When mastered a great deal, the user wouldn't need to activate the **Meigan **for the elemental manipulation, at least that's what Kurieita told him. He didn't know because it seemed his **Meigan **was perpetually active, possible a side effect of the incident from when he was a child. Anyway, Naruto planned to take care of these genin with his chakra manipulation, instead of his Darkness affinity, so as to keep his secret weapon just that, a secret. He might also limit himself to Katon, as that was the norm in terms of affinity in Hi no Kuni.

Nodding to himself, Naruto made sure to keep his eyes hidden so as to keep that a secret too; can't have too many people knowing he had a doujutsu never seen before. He concentrated chakra to his lungs and the fingertips of his right hand. Exhaling, using the chakra to essentially breath fire, while turning his upper body so he faced right and turned left, breathing an arc of fire out and his chakra-laden hand trailing behind him, Naruto sent forth a secretly-wind enhanced fire wave. "**Fire Release: Inferno Wave!**" He yelled, and let the attack fly.

The Oto team was surprised as hell and managed to jump out of harms way, save for the mummy genin getting a few burns on his right sleeve.

Naruto smirked at his handiwork; it seems the technique he actually thought of on the spot worked. He had another idea and concentrated, sweat forming on his brow. He disappeared in a blur of speed, using the training from Gai and Lee to do so, and appeared in front of each member, and slammed his fist into a different part of their bodies; the mummy, his stomach, the other boy, his face, and the girl the small of her back.

He then appeared back where he was standing when he thought of this idea. He vaguely remembered this technique worked a lot like his father, the Yondaime's, famed Hiraishin, except his jutsu didn't involve teleporting his entire body… yet. He then quickly breathed a ball of fire to his hand, taking care to spread chakra to his palm to prevent burns, and held the fireball outwards, and forms a shield of fire in a clockwise motion, spread the fireball thin and forming it. He then sent wind chakra to his index and middle fingers on both hands, and stabbed through the 'shield', using the chakra to carry out pieces of fire that flew out incredibly fast, the small fire darts vaguely taking the shape of swallows. "**Fire Release: Homing Swallow!**" He yelled, and much like he said, his barrage of flaming birds were following the Oto genin wherever they dodged, intent on making contact.

Upon hitting the black haired genin first, the birds of fire exploded, knocking him back into a tree. The birds repeated this on the other two genin, knocking them to the ground. The Oto growled lowly towards Naruto, and he smirked as he seemed to be on a roll right now with spontaneous jutsu. He smirked and remade the **Homing Swallow **'nest', but in a complete circle around him. He channeled the wind chakra to his fingertips again, this time all ten, and spun on his heel, much like the Hyuuga's **Kaiten**, and jabbed his fingers out whenever he could. "**Fire Release: Flocking Inferno!**"

His **Homing Swallow **repeated, but it was a huge flock around him that sent a barrage towards his opponents, almost blinding his view of them from the flying fire. He slowly stopped and, landing on both feet, slightly dizzy, and looked at his handiwork.

He saw that the forest was scarred before him, and the genin were hidden behind what was left of some trees, but surely had severe burns around their arms and legs. He smirked to himself, impressed with his work. "I hope you get that that means 'stay away from my team!'" He yelled to them, seeing the mummified genin narrow his eye at him and jump out from behind his tree, rearing his left arm back. Naruto prepared himself to block the attack, but was truly unprepared when the arm made contact with his crossed arm block and he heard a ringing sound, and suddenly his vision was swimming and the ringing was deafening. He gritted his teeth, feeling the blood ooze out of his ears and stumbled back, just as he started feeling a surge of some sort of foul chakra behind him. He blacked out before he could see what happened.

**(Sasuke and Sakura)**

Both teammates of our resident blonde were standing on their feet, fully awake, and changed. Sasuke had flame patterns creeping along his skin from the mark on the left side of his neck. Sakura had lightning marks over her face and shoulder from her own mark. They were both standing in a torrent of foul purple chakra, intent on killing everything. They saw that their teammate was done, surely from being attacked while protecting them during their rest. They saw those who were surely the attackers; that team from Oto. They smirked as they approached them.

Sasuke immediately appeared behind the black haired genin, Zaku. Sakura appeared behind Kin.

Sasuke slammed the bottom of his foot into the small of Zaku's back, sending him to the ground, but grasped his arms and held them up, smirking evilly. Sakura repeated the action with her foot but grabbed hold of Kin's hair, smirking equally.

"You seem quite attached to these arms of yours. Perhaps we should fix that." Sasuke offered, his voice dripping with murderous intent. Sakura said nothing to her hostage, only pulled on the hair in her hand, eliciting a yelp of pain from Kin.

"W-wait! What're you doing?!" Zaku yelled as he felt Sasuke put pressure on his back and pull his arms. He started to grit his teeth, then yell in pain, as Sasuke slowly, painfully, ripped his arms out of their sockets, rendering them useless.

Sakura repeatedly bashed Kin's face into the ground, her face progressively becoming worse, with a broken nose, swollen cheeks and broken teeth, and a black eye. She then slammed her head into a tree, rendering her unconscious.

Both cursed genin smirked at their prey, stalking towards them to kill them. Before they could do so, a shadow blurred behind them, and with two well placed chops to their necks, they were knocked out, the Curse marks receding.

The remaining Oto genin was wide eyed as he saw his prey and the bubblegum haired weakling almost kill his teammates. He quickly reached into his pouch and laid his teams Earth scroll on the ground near Sasuke, retrieving his teammates and running away.

Naruto awoke with a groan, holding his aching head. He sat up and looked around, seeing his unconscious teammates have somehow moved and there was a small depression in the ground near Sakura littered with blood. Hastily checking her, he found it wasn't her blood. He was confused beyond hell when he saw the scroll his team needed near Sasuke. He felt as if he missed something really important.

"What da fuck?" He intelligently yelled out to no one, confused to the point where it added on to his headache from the mummy genin's weird attack.

He shook his head and retrieved the scroll and picked up his teammates, Sasuke over his shoulder and Sakura under his arm, and made his way to the tower, with no difficulty from the added weight of his teammates, as the insane training from the gruesome twosome of Gai and Lee made him able to handle weights almost tenfold of theirs.

Arriving at the tower entrance, he felt his teammates stir, and laid them on the ground. He watched as they awoke the same manner he did, holding their heads and groaning. Catching them up on the current events, they nodded to enter and read the odd inscription on a board inside; something about Heaven and Earth and mind and the body. Feeling too tired to give two shits, they just opened their scrolls and tossed them to the ground, watching as they poofed into a cloud of smoke, revealing Iruka Umino.

"Hey guys. Wow, you look like you went through hell. Sakura is that blood on your hands?" He greeted, commented, then asked, shocked.

Sakura checked her hand and jumped, seeing her sensei was right. Instead of shrieking like a banshee and waving her arm around in a futile attempt to get the offending liquid off, she merely wiped it on her battle kimono. "Yes it was, sensei." She said simply.

Iruka was slightly disturbed that she just shrugged off the fact some sort of mystery blood was on her hands but chocked it up to her finally growing out of her fangirl tendencies, silently thanking Kami for that. "Well guys, congratulations on completing the second part of the Chuunin Exams. There are rooms upstairs to rest, and the messhall is down the hall." He offered, but didn't get the chance to continue as all three genin ran upstairs to the rooms.

He shrugged it off and chuckled, feeling proud the group of genin he taught making it so far.

The Chuunin Exams were going to be interesting, that was for sure.

End Ch. 8

So, what do you think? Yeah, I gave Sakura the curse mark; I was actually planning on giving all of Team 7 a Curse mark, but then decided against it for Naruto. It would probably make him overpowered, anyway. And I don't want that. Anyway, tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


End file.
